


Devil's Advocate

by TheSilentChloey



Series: Fire Emblem Alternate Universes [26]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: For SF'S Write Your Butt Off IITheme: Sympathy for the Devil





	Devil's Advocate

Thunder cracked across the sky, rain pouring so powerfully that the figure was soon drenched. Yet he didn't care.

The path was slippery and he had to watch his footing lest he fall to his doom, though a god like him probably wouldn't have. Even if he wanted to die, that option was taken from him.

Unsteady movements became more apparent as he kept moving forwards. Eyes on the ground as lightning forked above him, creating a light show that was truly something to be admired.

His eyes wandered along the path, flicking as he looked for a place to wait for the child of Naga to gather her strength and put an end to his misery.

He'd already lost the one thing he cared about most, but the irony of returning to this place…

He stumbled and barely managed to catch himself.

He stepped into the dimly lit cave as another round of thunder cracked, the echoing boom resounding in his head. He passed though beyond the entrance of the cave as the sounds of the storm began to fade. Water and blood pooling at his feet creating a trail towards the half nest he'd made.

His movements were slow now, eyes seeking out where he left _ her_.

She was in death almost as beautiful as she had been in life. A life in which she gave to protect him. She who couldn't wield a weapon, who accepted him for the being he was. Who lay with him and comforted him whenever the haunting memories would rise.

Crimson eyes met the sight of her unmoving form. His magic preserved her well, but she was no risen.

In times past, had he been more selfish, perhaps he would have made her into one, but the problem then would be that no matter how perfect she might be preserved, she wouldn't be _ preserved_.

His head rested on her chest.

She had died for him.

She wasn't of this world and yet she died for him.

Choked sobs escaped him as he clung to all he had left of her. His memories holding on to what little of her he had, desperate not to forget her voice. The sound of her laughter as she shook with joy. The…

He heard the sound of footsteps.

So it was time?

His eyes closed as he cradled her in his arms. There was nothing to be said. He only wished...he only wished he could hear her voice again and feel the warmth of an embrace free from the judgement he'd been given all of his existence. The gentle- though admittedly sometimes harsh of tongue if presented with something she couldn't stand- Summoner.

_ His _ Summoner.

The human who didn't try to break his walls down, but ended up doing so anyway. The one human who selflessly gave and expected nothing in return. The _ one _ human who did not pity him, as many might, but actually _ understood _ what he'd gone through.

The footsteps drew nearer as Grima prepared for the inevitable end. Fate was cruel to those considered devils. And his was no exception. He would be naïve to think otherwise.

Yet…

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a familiar light. He frowned and turned towards it, surely it couldn't be…?


End file.
